Pecados & Virtudes
by Morgause B. Malfoy
Summary: Para salvar quem ele ama e descobrir o que mais falta em sua vida Malfoy vai ter que passar por cima do pecado dos outros e descobrir o que há de melhor nele. Para enfrentar todos esses demônios ele também encontrará anjos em seu caminho.
1. Vaidade

N/A: Olá, quem viu o começo da minha outra fic pode ter achado ela um pouco chata, mas essa é diferente, tem uma história bastante envolvente, a idéia dela começou em uma aula de história da arte à partir da história da Imperatriz Elizabeth e todo o resto foi se formando na minha cabeça meio doida. A fic está com rating T, mas pode ser que eu mude para M, pois tem eu não costumo poupar na linguagem, por enquanto ela está bem calma, mas se alguém se sentir ofendido me avise. Espero que gostem. please reviews!

Pecados & Virtudes

1- Vaidade

"Era muito bonito, e amava a beleza. A beleza que fazia com o seu cérebro, com sua imaginação e com suas mãos. Ao belo sacrificaria tudo." A Noite das Bruxas - Agatha Christie

Essa história começa no século XIX na Áustria, no castelo da mulher mais bonita e mais vaidosa da época a Imperatriz Elisabeth.(1) Com sua pele branca como porcelana, seus longos cabelos negros e suas feições delicadas ela encantava a todos, mas nunca estava satisfeita e usava todos os artifícios possíveis para ficar mais bela, inclusive seus poderes, que poucos conheciam, mas ás vezes nem isso era o bastante.

- Imperatriz, o seu convidado a espera em meus aposentos. – disse um rapaz jovem, mas com a aparência de que já havia visto e vivido muito.

- Você tem certeza de que ninguém o viu entrar? - perguntou a bela mulher se levantando da cadeira que ficava em frente a sua penteadeira.

- Tem certeza senhora.

Os dois foram seguindo pelos frios e longos corredores do luxuoso castelo, até chegarem aos fundos dele, onde havia uma ala pequena e sombria com a completa ausência de luxo, que era destinada para aqueles que serviam a casa.

- Aqui está o meu quarto, me desculpe senhora a falta de conforto. – disse o rapaz abrindo a porta.

- Agora você pode voltar aos seus serviços, quando precisar mandarei te chamar.

Elizabeth entrou no pequeno aposento mal iluminado e viu quem esperava, um senhor de cabelos e barbas muito brancos, com roupas largas e escuras, contrastando com sua pele. Ele se encontrava sentado em um bando de madeira, de frente para outro banco igual, provavelmente o único conforto que o servo pode oferecer para aquele encontro, Elizabeth se sentou no outro banco fez um aceno, como um sinal de respeito, e começou a falar:

- Obrigada por ter aceitado fazer essa visita, preciso de sua ajuda, e estou disposta a tudo por isso.

- A senhora sabe o meu preço, eu não viria aqui apenas para atender a sua vaidade.

- Como o senhor ousa falar assim com a sua Imperatriz. – disse Elizabeth se exaltando e levantando do banco.

- Sabes tão bem quanto eu que posso lhe tirar o trono quando quiser, só não o faço porque ainda tenho interesses no seu reinado, mas pela sua ousadia dessa vez serão duas.

- Como vou me desfazer de duas das minhas damas mais novas? - Elisabeth respirou mais fundo para se acalmar e se sentou novamente. – Tudo bem. Vou direto ao assunto, estou envelhecendo, minha aparência não pode ficar assim, e minha magia não pode me ajudar.

- Eu também não posso fazer o seu corpo parar no tempo, mas posso pensar em algum artifício, algum amuleto que lhe seja útil, já imagino o que posso fazer, mande seu servo daqui a um mês a minha casa com as minhas moças e lhe mandarei o seu desejo.

- Cuide para que ninguém além de mim possa usufruir dele e eu lhe mandarei algo especial, acredito que uma de minha damas também tenha poderes.

- Ótimo, acho que é exatamente o que eu preciso.

Voltando para os dias atuais o que encontramos não é mais o desespero trazido pela maldade de Voldemort, ele havia finalmente sido derrotado por Harry Potter há três anos, mas não é sobre o querido herói que vamos falar. Existe alguém com muito mais destaque, um nome que não é passado despercebido: Draco Malfoy.

Aparentemente ele havia sido fadado a ser um comensal da morte, após ter planejado a morte de Albus Dumbledore, mas com a morte de seu pai um tempo depois desse acontecido ele decidiu seguir outro caminho, o caminho que ele considerava mais certo, que realmente lhe traria felicidade, o caminho do dinheiro. Após algum tempo de reflexão em sua Mansão ele decidiu administrar o dinheiro da sua família e colocar o desespero a seu favor. As pessoas estavam dando tudo que tinham para garantir a sua segurança e a segurança de suas famílias, e era isso que ele lhes prometia, através de licenças de aparatação internacional e intercontinental, que ele conseguia através de contatos com o ministério "herdados" de seu pai, e de feitiços de segurança reforçados nas casas, que ele aprendeu com livros antigos de sua família, ele rapidamente multiplicou a sua fortuna. Mas o que garantiu o seu sucesso, e a sua vida, foi a sua neutralidade, ele não queria saber se a pessoa estava fugindo dos comensais da morte ou da ordem de fênix e do ministério, contanto que pagasse bem.

Aprendendo a gostar do mundo dos negócios, Malfoy não ficou satisfeito em ganhar dinheiro apenas na guerra, e com o seu término viu a oportunidade perfeita para expandir os seus negócios. Durante o caos a maioria das lojas havia falido, e o que não faltava a Malfoy era dinheiro pra investir, então ele logo montou sua cadeia de lojas, que se expandiram para bares, restaurantes, e um novo empreendimento no mundo bruxo sua boate "Radamathys"(2) (afinal ele superava as origens trouxas se desse lucro) . Com a sua visão de negócios com apenas 20 anos Malfoy era o bruxo mais rico da Inglaterra, dono de um verdadeiro império, não havia um bruxo no país que nunca tivesse escutado o seu nome, e pouco que nunca tivessem entrado em um de seus estabelecimentos.

Alguns podiam pensar "Coitado tem muito dinheiro, mas não é amado e tem uma família desequilibrada", mas não era assim que ele se imaginava. Muito pelo contrario ele se sentia muito amado, por mais que sua mãe não fosse perfeita ela sempre esteve ao seu lado e o amava, assim como ele a amava, era a única pessoa no mundo que realmente importava pra ele(3). Por mais que a vaidade excessiva de sua mãe o incomodasse às vezes ele satisfazia alguns caprichos dela, um deles era uma vez por mês dar ma festa em sua mansão, para os homens mais influentes do mundo bruxo, para que sua mãe pudesse exibir sua beleza, que tanto era exaltada por Lucius(4) quando ele era vivo, muitos achavam que ele só havia casado com ela por causa disso. Hoje era o dia de uma dessas festas e sua mãe estava mais empolgada do que nunca, ele bateu no quarto dela para falar que já ia descer; mas ela o chamou para entrar:

- Olhe isso, que lindo esse véu é da família de Lucius, é um objeto mágico muito poderoso. – disse sua mãe radiante, lhe mostrando um véu branco muito fino, que permitia uma visão quase perfeita do que estava atrás dele.

- Mas o que exatamente ele faz? – perguntou Draco fazendo pouco caso do objeto.

- Quando colocado a pessoa fica com uma aparência jovem, sem rugas, com se tivesse 15 anos, e há uma lenda na família que depois de muito usado a pessoa fica com a aparência jovem permanentemente.

- Como assim dizem? Ninguém nunca usou? – perguntou Malfoy incrédulo.

- Ele era usado por uma parente sua há muito tempo atrás, ela era uma Imperatriz muito linda e muito poderosa, acho que os outros não usaram por respeito, ou por medo, não sei direito. O que agora importa é que ele pertence a mim, pois o seu pai me deu, e um artefato como esse não pode ficar simplesmente guardado por muito tempo.

- Se você diz. Eu já vou descer, não demore muito, eu não tenho vocação para ficar fazendo sala para essa gente. – Draco fechou a porta e respirou fundo, se preparando para mais uma festa chata, com as mesmas pessoas, os mesmos assuntos, a mesma bajulação, era tudo muito artificial, mas quando sua mãe desceu e ele viu sua felicidade, ele simplesmente ignorou tudo isso, era só mais um dia de fingimento para ele.

Toda vez, depois que essas festas acabavam Malfoy ia para o seu escritório, acendia a lareira, colocava uma boa música clássica, bebia um bom vinho e refletia sobre o que toda aquela merda significava, porque parecia tudo tão vazio, ele tinha tudo o que quisessem as parecia que sempre faltava alguma coisa, ele vivia para acumular dinheiro, se deliciar com alguns prazeres e alguns luxos, mas no fundo não entendi para que ele precisava disso, o que faltava, do que ele sentia tanta falta? Ele via rostos alegres e diversão em suas festas, mas ele que gastava tanto nelas parecia que era o único que não as aproveitava. Depois de alguns minutos de perguntas sem encontrar respostas ele subia para o seu quarto.

Nesse dia ao passar em frente ao quarto de Narcisa ele estranhou ao ouvir um barulho. Era um som sufocado de alguém que queria gritar e não conseguia, e logo depois o som de algo caindo. Preocupado entrou no quarto e encontrou Narcisa caída no chão entre a cama e seu enorme espelho, ela ainda estava com toda a roupa da festa, incluindo o véu, ele chegou perto com certa urgência para ter certeza se ela ainda estava viva, felizmente estava, mas seu corpo estava todo mole e o seu rosto tenso como se tivesse passado por um choque. Ele tentou todas as formas que conseguia para reanimá-la, mas ela não respondia, era como se estivesse em sono profundo sem querer ou sem poder voltar.

(1) Essa Imperatriz realmente existiu, é claro com uma história diferente da que eu inventei na fanfic, mas ela era conhecida pela sua extrema beleza e sua vaidade, era uma das poucas pessoas na sua época que possuia uma balança em casa, e um dos primeiros casos na história de anorexia. Depois de uma certa idade ela usava um véu quando aparecia publicamente para esconder suas rugas.

(2) Radamanthys é um demônio que domina o fogo e é conhecido pela sua dualidade, pois apesar da lealdade a seu irmão Lúcifer ele era capaz de atos bons por ter vivido entre humanos.

(3) Eu nunca tinha pensado em uma relação tão próxima entre Draco e sua mãe, mas é muito necessária nessa história para justificar as ações dele.

(4) Há uma menção desnecessária ao nome de Lucius, pois Lúcifer é o demônio associado a vaidade e Lucius e Lúcifer tem bastante semelhança e eu gostei disso rsrsrs.


	2. Inveja

2- Inveja

"... permitiu que a inveja que mantinha escondida escorresse de trás da máscara perfeita (...). O ressentimento por sua falta de poder, por sua falta de influência, por sua decepção" Labirinto – Kate Mosse

P&V

Draco rapidamente pegou sua mãe no colo e aparatou no Hospital Saint Mungus. Chegou gritando e exigindo o melhor curandeiro do lugar, para quem via a cena pensava que ele apenas estava agindo com o seu jeito superior e autoritário natural, mas por dentro ele estava completamente desesperado, e não podia demonstrar, afinal Malfoys nunca demonstram fraqueza. Ele foi rapidamente levado para um quarto individual, para que sua mãe ficasse "acomodada" da melhor maneira possível. A jovem enfermeira pediu que ele aguardasse enquanto ela iria chamar o tal curandeiro, e ele respondeu com tamanha grosseria que a coitada quase chorou, e correu para buscar o Doutor Fletcher. Ela o encontrou conversando em sua sala com um curandeiro mais jovem, o Dr.Tanner.

- Dr. Fletcher temos um chamado urgente pra o senhor. A senhora Malfoy parece ter sido enfeitiçada e o jovem Malfoy exige o melhor curandeiro, você sabe como ele tem influência nesse hospital. – disse a enfermeira em grande velocidade, ainda tensa, e, logo depois saiu da sala.

- Há! Quero mais que ele e a mãe morram. – disse um senhor de meia idade, com uma barriga saliente, cabelos crespos começando a faltar no alto da cabeça e uma barba espessa que escondia sua pele maltratada.

- Não seja tão cabeça-dura Iago, se eles morrerem há um colapso financeiro no mundo bruxo. – disse o mais no rindo, pois havia levado na brincadeira.

- Pouco me importa isso, eu não vou ajudar a merda de um bebê chorão que tem mais dinheiro que todos nesse hospital juntos, sem fazer metade do esforço que um de nós faz.

- Por favor, menos inveja, você não pode negar socorro a alguém que precisa de atendimento, é o seu dever como curandeiro.

- Mas eu não irei negar socorro, mandarei alguém da minha equipe especialmente para atender a senhora Malfoy.

- Mas quem? Todos os outros curandeiros da sua equipe estão ocupados.

- E quem disse que eu vou mandar um curandeiro?

- Você não acha que o Malfoy vai aceitar um enfermeiro, não é?

- Melhor que um enfermeiro. Vamos ver se aquela estudante gostosinha é tão inteligente sem as minhas instruções.

- Você que ferra com o Malfoy e com a estudante ao mesmo tempo, vai acabar sobrando para você e para o hospital.

- Eles merecem por ficarem se exibindo por aí, além disso, a direção não precisa ficar sabendo.

- Se eu não estivesse atolado de trabalho eu mesmo cuidaria disso.

- É melhor que seja assim.

P&V

Draco estava inquieto, porque o maldito médico estava demorando tanto? Ninguém fazia um Malfoy esperar. Ele estava sentado em um bando na frente do quarto de sua mãe, não agüentava mais ficar olhando para ela naquele estado. Foi quando ele viu uma mulher que parecia ter a mesma idade que ele, de cabelos castanhos cacheados, vestindo branco passar na direção do quarto de sua mãe e a seguiu.

"Eu vou reclamar, não podem mandar alguém tão jovem para atender a minha mãe" pensou Malfoy.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Malfoy, enquanto ela estava preparando umas poções em uma mesinha de costas para ele.

- Eu sou uma estudante da equipe do Dr. Fletcher, eu vou fazer uma análise da paciente e logo o médico chegará, agora ele... – a estudante parou de falar quando se virou e deu de cara com Draco.

- Granger?

- Malfoy? O que você... Essa é a sua mãe? – perguntou verificando melhor o rosto da paciente que ainda estava encoberto pelo véu.

- Claro que sim, sua mal informada. Eu não quero um estudante cuidando da minha mãe. Eu na quero VOCÊ cuidando da minha mãe, você vai querer matá-la.

- Vejo que você continua o mesmo histérico, eu não vou matar sua mãe, ela não tem culpa do filho que tem. – disse Hermione com um meio sorriso. – E eu vou sim fazer o exame preliminar enquanto o médico não chega, seria irresponsável da sua parte não deixar que a sua mãe seja atendida por que eu não sou sangue- puro.

- E você realmente acha que eu ligo muito pra isso nos dias de hoje? O problema aqui é que você me odeia.

- Eu não odeio ninguém. Vamos nos concentrar no que é importante aqui , a sua mãe não responde a nenhum feitiço de reanimação, não ou nem tentar as poções convencionais, é óbvio que o problema é esse véu, ele emana magia negra. Aonde ela o conseguiu?

- Ele está na família do meu pai a gerações. – respondeu Draco a contragosto.

- Bem típico. Você vai descobrir o máximo possível sobre esse véu e qual a função dele, eu vou mandar o material para o especialista em objetos amaldiçoados. – disse Hermione que com um feitiço fez o véu sair do rosto de Narcisa e parar em um frasco etiquetado, que ela fez desaparecer, provavelmente para a sala do tal especialista.

- Você pode fazer o que quiser com esse maldito véu, mas não toque na minha mãe, eu vou procurar o medico de verdade que devia estar aqui. – disse Draco irritado, saindo e batendo a porta, deixando para trás uma Hermione muito irritada.

N/A: Eu escolhi o nome Iago para o médico como referência ao personagem extremamente invejoso da peça Otelo de Shakespeare.

Eu sei que esse capítulo está curtinho, mas é que eu resolvi dividir ele em dois. Eu estou muito triste por não ter recebido nenhuma review, se não receber nenhuma não postarei mas nenhum capítulo, vamos lá é só umazinha, nem doi.


	3. Ira

3- Ira

Após ter fechado a porta da sala a enfermeira parou um pouco, tempo suficiente para escutar o que estava acontecendo lá dentro, e pode perceber as intenções do Dr. Fletcher. Ávida por mostrar serviço, correu para a sala do diretor do Hospital, ele ia "adorar" o que estava acontecendo ali.

P&V

Quando Draco finalmente conseguiu achar a sala do curandeiro que deveria estar cuidando da sua mãe, não acho uma situação muito agradável, ele podia ouvir gritos enfurecidos vindos daquela sala, mas resolve que aquilo não o iria impedir de entrar e arrastar o médico até Narcisa.

- O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO! VOCÊ ACHA QUE É MUITA COISA AQUI, MAS NÃO É!!! – gritava um senhor de seus 50 anos, que estava com o rosto inchado e vermelho de tanto gritar, apontando enfurecido para o outro homem que estava na sala.

- Me desculpe, mas eu não sei do que o senhor está falando. – disse dr. Fletcher que parecia ter percebido a entrada de Draco na sala, diferente do outro homem que estava exaltado demais.

- NÃO SE FAÇA DE DESENTENDIDO. SEU IDIOTA INVEJOSO, COMO PODE SE NEGAR A ATENDER A FAMÍLIA MALFOY, VOCÊ SABE O QUE PODE ACONTECER COM ESSE HOSPITAL SE ELES DESCOBREM ISSO.

- Minha intenção não era prejudicar o hospital, eu só queria ajudar a senhorita Granger a se desenvolver, mas eu logo ia assumir a paciente. – disse o Iago cada vez mais assustado, ele não conseguia ver uma saída para aquela confusão, agora a própria Granger tinha entrado silenciosamente na sala.

- NÃO MINTA. EU SEI MUITAS BEM SUAS INTENÇÕES!!! VOCÊ NÃO PISA MAIS NESSE HOSPITAL, VOCÊ ESTÁ DEMITIDO. - terminou de gritar o homem enfurecido, e logo saiu da sala batendo a porta, seguido pelo Dr.Fletcher desesperado.

- Espere Sr. Bellenguer, vamos conversar... – mais uma vez a porta foi fechada com violência, deixando apenas Draco e Hermione na sala.

- Como aquele idiota me ignorou!?! Ele simplesmente demitiu o médico, e agora quem vai cuidar da minha mãe? Essa porra não vai ficar assim – disse Malfoy desesperado passando a mão pelo cabelo, andando de um lado para o outro na sala.

- Eu vim justamente falar sobre isso. Deixe-me cuidar disso. – disse Hermione um pouco receosa pela reação de Draco, ela queria mais que tudo provar que podia cuidar de alguém, podia curar um caso sério, que era muito mais do que a "amiga do Harry Potter".

- Como assim? – perguntou draco confuso, olhando para ela como se fosse uma maluca.

- Eu quero assumir os cuidados da sua mãe.

- E eu iria preferir você, Hermione Granger, uma ESTUDANTE, a um curandeiro formado por... – falou Draco com um certo desprezo em sua voz, como se fosse uma idéia absurda, o que realmente era.

- Eu posso dar uma coisa a sua mãe que os curandeiros não podem. Dedicação exclusiva e total.

- Ainda não me convenceu.

- Pense bem, você não vai precisar se preocupar com nada, você pode tocar a sua vida normalmente, em paz. Pense em você!

-Eu já fiz muito isso. – retrucou Draco com uma sinceridade que doía no seu ego. Hermione sorriu percebendo essa mudança, ele ainda achava que podia mover o mundo, mas pelo menos dessa vez não era para salvar a sua pele, talvez ele não fosse tão egoísta assim... talvez. – Mas e o que você ganha com isso? Não creio que você quer ajudar me ajudar por causa dos meus belos olhos.

- Definitivamente não é por isso. Eu quero mostrar o meu valor, eu simplesmente não agüento mais ser tratada como uma criança aqui dentro, eu sei que posso curar alguém, sozinha, eu vou mostrar para todo mundo.

- Quem diria, uma grifinória querendo ajudar alguém por motivos egoístas. – disse Draco com um sorriso malicioso no canto da boca. – Mas sabe, me fez acreditar em você, eu vou te fazer esse favor, mas se em uma semana não houver progresso, eu vou chamar um curandeiro de verdade.

Hermione respirou fundo engolindo todo o orgulho que tinha e agradeceu, depois foi andando em direção a porta para ir embora, quando Malfoy a chamou:

- Só mais um detalhe Granger, eu quero acompanhar isso de perto, passo a passo.

Talvez as coisas não fossem ser tão fáceis quando Hermione esperava.

N/A: Me desculpem pelo capítulo realmente curto, mas como eu havia dito, ele faria parte do segundo, mas eu resolvi separar.

A parte sublinhada foi inspirada no filme "Um Crime de Mestre", que eu recomendo para todas as fãs do Draco, 1º que um dos atores principais é a cara do Tom Felton, só que mais velho, e depois que a personalidade dele é muito Malfoy, bem egocêntrico. rsrsrsrsrsrs

Eu agradeço as reviews, e peço desculpas pela pressão psicologica do outro capítulo, mas funcionou rsrsrs Eu sei que como é ser leitor e ver a fic parar no meio do caminho, mas também sei como é triste escrever uma fic e achar que ninguém está gostando.Agora eu já estou mais feliz, principalmente porque agora eu começo a escrever a parte mais legal rsrsrs.


	4. Avareza o diário

**Disclaimer: Os lugares e personagens não me pertencem e sim a Warner. J.K. Rowling...**

04- Avareza (O diário)

Depois daquele estranho acordo tanto Hermione quanto Draco seguiram seus caminhos, Hermione foi completar os exames que tinha que fazer em Narcisa e Draco procurar um pouco mais sobre a dona do véu. Hermione após terminar seu turno foi para o seu apartamento esperar pelas notícias que Draco poderia trazer, todos os dados médicos que pudesse ter coletado já havia mandado para ele. Estava fazendo algo que raramente fazia, batendo papo sem muito sentido, mas se tinha uma pessoa que conseguia isso dela era Gabriela Maia, uma estudante de História da Magia que dividia o apartamento com ela, e no momento estava andando pela casa toda se arrumando para ir ao curso.

- Fala sério, isso é exploração, fazer você sair 6 horas da manhã do hospital. Você chegou lá 4 horas da tarde de ontem! – reclamava Gabriela enquanto tentava calçar o tênis e colocar o brinco ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu já falei que faço isso por que gosto. – retrucou Hermione que entrava no quarto carregando um copo enorme de café, para conseguir se manter acordada, nem ela se lembrava a quanto tempo estava acordada e não pretendia dormir nem tão cedo.

- Sei... Não tem nenhum cara gostoso envolvido nisso não né? – perguntou Maia com um tom maldoso.

- Eu nem to com cabeça pra pensar em caras bonitos.

- Não creio! Você só pode ter algum problema! Você só tem amigo gato e o máximo que fez foi dar uns beijinhos em um deles, você não pode ser normal.

- Olha quem fala! Você conhece todos eles, saem pra beber juntos, e nunca vi você ficando com nenhum deles. – disse Hermione rindo e se jogando confortavelmente no sofá da sala.

- Não é por que você não viu que isso quer dizer que eu nunca fiquei com um deles. – respondeu jogando a mochila nas costa e indo abrir a geladeira, quando a campainha tocou. – Olha pelo jeito que ta tocando deve ser pra você.

Hermione se levantou meio relutante, pois apesar da sua mente estar alerta, seu corpo implorava por descanso, mas o choque ao abrir a porta fez seu corpo também entrar em alerta, por mais soubesse que iam ter que trabalhar juntos ainda não havia se acostumado com aquela visão.

- Ma... Malfoy! O que você faz aqui?

- Vim tomar o café da manhã com você! O que você acha que eu estou fazendo aqui? Tratando do único assunto que nó temos em comum. – disse Malfoy com o seu humor habitual agravado pela preocupação e pela noite sem dormir.

Nesse momento Gabriela passou apressada pela porta se despedindo de Hermione, sem antes deixar de lançar um olhar irritado para Draco, que assim como Hermione não entendeu muito bem.

- Aquela ali era a pequena Weasel?

- Não! Só porque ela tem cabelo vermelho você já generaliza, aquela cor nem é natural, mas porque a pergunta?

- Eu acho que conheço ela de algum lugar... Mas vamos ao que importo, eu achei o diário da tal Elizabeth. – disse Draco tacando na mão de Hermione um pequeno livro, com capa de couro e um aspecto envelhecido, mas ao mesmo tempo bem conservado. Ela ficou um tempo observando o diário, até que tentou abrir e as páginas pareceram grudadas, tentou alguns feitiços simples e o diário continuava intacto e fechado.

- Não tem como abrir esse diário. – sussurrou irritada pela sua impotência.

- Brilhante conclusão! Isso eu já tinha descoberto, eu o trouxe porque achei que a senhorita sabe-tudo poderia fazer alguma coisa para abri-lo. – disse Draco, entrando na sala e se sentando no sofá sem pedir permissão. Hermione ignorou os comentários maldosos e continuou olhando cada detalhe do diário como se assim ele simplesmente fosse se abrir, não foi isso que aconteceu, mas depois de alguns minutos ela achou algo que poderia ser útil.

- É óbvio ele ta trancado! – disse ela, visivelmente mais animada.

- Hun... e como se abre? – perguntou Draco não acreditando muito na empolgação da mulher.

- Ela ta trancada com magia antiga, pra abrir é preciso da chave que foi feito especialmente pra ela, é simples, sua família deve ter a chave.

- Como eu vou me lembrar de uma chave no meio da minha enorme herança!... peraí... chave... família... MERDA!! – Draco gritou a última palavra enquanto se levantava do sofá de um salto e começou a andar de um lado para o outro na sala, passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo.

- Creio que você se lembrou onde a chave está, não é? – disse Hermione sarcasticamente.

- Lembrei, está com o meu querido Tio Amadeus Malfoy, irmão mais novo do meu pai, ficou com uma parte mínima da herança da família enquanto quase tudo foi para meu pai, percebe como ele deve me amar por ter toda a herança.

- Mas você não pode só pedir emprestada a chave?

- Malfoys não pedem, ordenam.

- É da vida da sua mãe que nós estamos falando. – disse Hermione quase gritando.

- Tudo bem, eu vou pedir, mas duvido muito que ele me empreste, ele anda com aquela chave pendurada pra cima e pra baixo, pra mostrar que é um Malfoy, não vai ser tão simples. Tem uma coruja aí?

- Claro. Espera. – disse Hermione entrando em um pequeno corredor que saia da sala e logo depois voltando com uma gaiola, contendo uma coruja de pelo meio amarelado que lembrava seu gato bichento, mais tinteiro, pergaminho e pena, e colocou tudo em cima da mesa para que Malfoy pudesse utilizar. Draco escreveu a carta, prendeu a pata da coruja e depois a soltou.

- Marquei um encontro com ele 5 horas da tarde na minha casa. Seria bom que você estivesse lá, mas não que apareça, ele se sentiria ofendido em ver alguém que não tenha sangue-puro na Mansão Malfoy.

- Tudo bem, mas como eu chego lá? – perguntou Hermione sentindo que não ia gostar do clima do lugar.

- Só aparatando, perto da propriedade, o resto do caminho tem que ser feito a pé, enquanto eu desfaço os feitiços de proteção.

- Deve ser acolhedor chegar todo dia em casa assim. – disse Hermione com um sorriso de lado.

- Eu posso chegar aparatando diretamente, mas você nunca foi lá e seria retalhada na mesma hora que pisasse na Mansão. Vamos agora, tenho negócios a tratar, não vou poder vir te buscar depois. Tenho uma biblioteca particular bem grande, acho que você pode ficar entretida por um tempo. – Draco disse a última frase em tom de deboche, lembrando da garota na época de Hogwarts.

- Pode ser. – disse Hermione abatida demais para dar uma resposta melhor.

Malfoy segurou com firmeza o braço de Hermione assim que ela o estendeu para que fizessem a aparatação acompanhada. E mais uma vez ela sentiu aquele desconforto característico, que era ampliado pelo fato de saber onde estava indo, e quando abriu os olhos não s sentiu muito melhor, olhou em volta e percebeu que estava em uma campo seco e sem vida, nada convidativo e a uns 200 metros ela podia ver as grades que separavam a propriedade Malfoy, e essas pareciam não ter fim. Draco saiu andando na frente sem dar muito tempo para que ela observasse tudo, já que Hermione com as pernas bem mais curtas que as dele praticamente corria para acompanhar o passo dele, que logo começou a sussurrar palavras que ela não conseguia distinguir.

- Então é assim que se desfaz os feitiços da sua propriedade, não tem nenhum ritual de sangue ou algum tipo de magia negra. – disse Hermione mais para descontrair do que realmente para irritá-lo.

- O sangue que eu carrego é muito mais eficiente com esses feitiços do que qualquer ritual desnecessário. – rebateu Draco finalmente abrindo os portões de ferro, e Hermione pode perceber o feitiço poderoso que havia naquele lugar, do lado de fora ela via apenas mais campos desertos atrás dos portões, mas agora ela via um lindo jardim, com as mais variadas flores, fontes de muito bom gosto colocadas nos lugares certos, e uma enorme mansão que mais parecia um castelo, com as suas paredes feitas de pedra, tudo parecia simétrico e perfeitamente calculado. Era tudo tão lindo que parecia irreal alguém morar ali sem acabar com aquela harmonia, principalmente alguém tão "sem arte na vida" como o Malfoy, para Hermione ele combinava muito mais com os enormes apartamentos modernos e frios de alguns empresários trouxas.

Após Draco ter murmurado mais alguns feitiços, eles entraram na mansão, Hermione queria apreciar melhor aquele lugar, mas não teve tempo, pois como prometeu, Malfoy a levou direto para a biblioteca, que realmente era invejável, todas as paredes eram cobertas de livros, e no meio da sala havia uma mesa grande e bem iluminada, com cadeiras confortáveis que mais pareciam poltronas.

- Você fique aqui, quando meu tio estiver para chegar eu venho aqui te avisar. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só falar o nome da Nally a elfa doméstica é ela vira te atender. – após dizer isso Malfoy se retirou da biblioteca, fechando a porta em seguida.

"Ótimo, quando eu era pequena sempre quis ficar trancada em uma biblioteca, mas nunca imaginei que quando isso me acontecesse não ia gostar nada" pensou Hermione, irritada com aquela situação. Após andar um pouco pela sala sem prestar atenção em nada, só para passar o estresse, ela pegou um livro que acho interessante e se sentou para ler, e como sempre perdeu a noção do tempo que estava ali até que sentiu sua barriga doendo, e chamou a elfa doméstica para que ela lhe trouxesse algo para comer, por mais que achasse isso cruel com a elfa ela não outra tinha opção. Logo após voltou para a sua leitura até que Draco voltou, vestido um pouco mais formal e com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto.

- Meu tio chega daqui a 5 minutos, nós vamos estar na sala em frente, pelo amor que você tem sua vida, não faça nenhum barulho. – depois de dizer isso Draco saiu mais uma vez, mas sem deixar a porta trancada.

Hermione ficou parada algum tempo perto da porta fechada tentando escutar algum barulho que indicasse a chegada do tal Amadeus Malfoy, e passados alguns minutos escutou passos, a voz de Draco e uma outra mais alta e escandalosa, que dava a impressão de vir de uma pessoa grande, gorda e espalhafatosa, depois a porta da sala da frente bateu e após aguardar alguns segundos Hermione abriu o mais silenciosamente possível a porta da biblioteca e se esgueirou até ficar com o ouvido grudado na porta da outra sala. Ouviu Draco tentando manter uma conversa cordial com tio falando de amenidades até que percebendo as intenções do mais jovem o tio disse:

- Não me enrole Draco, diga logo o que você que de mim.

- Ora tio Amadeus...

- Eu sei que não sou um parente querido, eu mal sou convidado para as suas festas mensais, se eu fui convidado para uma conversa é por que você quer pedir alguma coisa, e eu sei disso, pode pedir.

Ao ouvir isso Hermione implorou mentalmente para que Draco fosse sincero e para que Amadeus Malfoy se comovesse com a situação de Narcisa.

- É um pedido simples, minha mãe sofreu uma maldição e eu preciso descobrir um jeito de salvar ela, e só vou conseguir se o senhor puder me emprestar a chave de Elizabeth que herdou.

Hermione escutou um risinho antes da resposta de Amadeus.

- Você não vai encostar um dedo na **minha**chave, eu herdei, e você já tem coisas demais que deviam ser minhas.

- Mas será por apenas um minuto, pela vida de minha mãe. – disse Draco engolindo todo o seu orgulho.

- Nem por um segundo. E você sabe que nunca me importei muito com Narcisa.

- Entendo. Então peço desculpas por ter tomado o seu tempo, e que não fiquem mágoas desse encontro. – disse Draco, para a surpresa de Hermione, "Algo está estranho, ele deve estar armando alguma coisa" pensou ela.

- Não ficarão, pelo menos da minha parte.

Depois disso Hermione não ficou para ouvir o resto, sabia que em breve os dois sairiam da sala e ela devia estar escondida na biblioteca nesse momento. Não precisou esperara mais do que 5 minutos para que draco entrasse com cara de raiva, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Só tem uma solução. – e deixou escarpar um sorriso de lado ao dizer isso – Você vai me ajudar?

- Se eu to aqui é justamente pra ajudar **a sua mãe**. – respondeu Hermione ressaltando a última parte.

- Você confia naquela garota que divide o apartamento com você?

- Confio, mas o que ela tem com essa história?

- Você vai ver, eu já sei como conseguir a chave. – disse se virando para ir a direção da porta e sair mais uma vez, mas antes disse. – Venha, você tem que se arrumar, nós vamos sair essa noite.

N/a: Desculpa a demora, eu sei que parece que eu desisti, mas não foi isso, foi a falta de tempo, mas finalmente um período a menos e férias da faculdade, agora vou poder escrever tudo o que está na minha cabeça, assim eu espero... rsrsrs.

Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, elas me fazem uma pessoa mais feliz.

Mil bjus


End file.
